


Spiralling Into Opia

by Empressivallydone



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Demisexual Character, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Morganthe, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressivallydone/pseuds/Empressivallydone
Summary: In which a Conjurer ends up in Avalon.(And surprisingly, this is a good thing.)





	Spiralling Into Opia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loyal Readers! Sorry for the delay on new content. I was busy with other stories and i guess i got pilled up. This is a story that me and a friend @jake-the-enigma on tumblr are writing together. Be sure to check him out! and welcome to Opia!

Johnny Moss grabbed his wand, slipped on his clothes, and opened the door of his small Wizard City home on Cyclops Lane. Several of his pets attempted to run out into the street, Johnny blocked them with his foot and convinced them that there were treats inside the house. He leaned back on his front door, facing the street and sighed, the stress of dealing with his many pets blowing away with the exhale. He sometimes wondered how he became so interested with the creatures in the first place, sometimes regretting the responsibility he brought unto himself. Still, he loved them. 

Most days for Johnny were similar - work at the pet shop, help the pets, maybe hang around with some friends, then go home. Rinse and repeat. However, after a while of this, Johnny was sort of...well, sick of it. It seemed that each day was interchangeable with the last. His friends all seemed happy with their chosen careers, and Johnny was honestly jealous of their ability to be so carefree. As the years flew by, he wondered if this is how he really wanted to spend his life.

Today was the first day of a plan he had made - a plan to change. One little step at a time. It was the perfect time, too. The new Magic Mirror parlor just opened up, which allowed people to change their appearance with just a small trip to the mirror and a few taps on said mirror. He planned to do so after work of course. So while Johnny clocked in, fed the pets, gave them water, even sold a Baby Firecat to a mother and a little girl, he was constantly thinking of his first step at change, which caused him to get bitten by a slightly venomous Storm Snake pet. 

Thank goodness his time in the shop gave him a slight immunity, and the fact he knew how to cast a Fairy spell.

He clocked out, but instead of heading back home, went down the street further to the Magic Mirror parlor. The place had a slight crowd - filled with people impulsively changing their hair or eye color, some going so far as to change their skin color, a controversial decision. He cringed at some of the people’s new looks. There was a girl who’s outfit had clearly been made with blue hair in mind, a boy whose eyes did not match at all, and a woman who seemed to think that tattoos of the school symbols were unique. He knew he shouldn't judge, but come on! Hairstyles are often thought about long and hard but this new access to hairstyles made many look silly. Nonetheless, Johnny walked up to a mirror in the corner of the store, in between two people, making Johnny slightly claustrophobic. 

He stood still for a moment, then realised that he had no idea how to actually use the mirror. Looking around, he saw that the people around him seemingly just touching the glowing mirrors, the options then showing up. They were decorated with ornate swirls and images of dragons, unicorns and other mythical creatures. The reflective part of the mirror gleamed like it was freshly waxed, even though all the people touching must have left fingerprints. Each mirror looked as if they were worth more than his rent for the next six months. 

His, on the other hand, was not glowing. Instead of being rimmed with gold, the edges were simply wooden with pinches of silver. It looked rather dirty, and the reflective part of the mirror actually had a crack in it, which might have damaged the magic. He could understand why people were avoiding it. Just his luck that he got a shoddy mirror. He wasn’t even sure why they still had it out instead of getting it fixed! In any other moment, Johnny might have just waited for one of the other mirrors to open. This was not one of those moments. This was a moment of impulsive decisions and risk.

The currently blonde-haired Johnny touched the mirror, expecting style and color options to show on the mirror. That isn’t what happened. Johnny’s finger went through the mirror, as if it was made of water or a liquid silver. Johnny attempted to pull his hand back, but the mirror seemed to be pulling him in. Aware that fighting the magic could be potentially dangerous, he let it pull him into the mirror, panicked, but too embarrassed to ask for help. Nobody noticed him being pulled in.

Johnny fell with a crash to a cold, wooden floor. He then proceeded to use swears that would make his mother cry.

He stood up, dazed, and slapped the mirror, wanting desperately to go back to the Magic Mirror parlor. However, his hand didn’t go through, instead leaving only a handprint. The mirror shimmered and words appeared in the middle.

"Teleportation Mirror out of charges! Please, insert coins to enter!"

He internally swore. Fuck, really? 

Dazed, angry, and unsure how to react to his situation, Johnny decided to just look for coins and get the hell out of here. He inspected his surroundings, hoping to gain his bearings. 

He was in an office completely made out of wood, a rare sight. The ceiling, the walls, and the floor were all covered in slightly different variations of color. A desk across the room had a few books, rectangular pieces of reflective glass, and a notebook. There was another table on a different wall, holding mail and other heaps of papers thrown chaotically across it. The door, hopefully leading out of the room and not into a surprise hell-dimension, had a beautiful, pleasing dark wood frame and a shiny doorknob. 

Johnny walked softly over to the wooden door, cautious not to be heard by anybody who may or may not be in the house. Mostly he was just anxious to get out of here before some did come home. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. 

The house was empty.

The rest of the house was log-cabin like, but it still had a nice size to it. Its ceiling was tall, and it had a spacious loft. There was a kitchen to the left side of the house near the door, the floor changing from wood to a marble-ish stone. A comfortable looking sofa, a coffee table, and a fireplace were at the other side, opposite the kitchen. A large, soft looking red rug sat on the ground, and if the Conjurer had been more comfortable and less distressed, he might have taken his boots off to run his toes through it. This house was much more bigger and more decorated than Johnny’s little home.

Johnny walked over to the fireplace and noticed there was still some smoke rising into the chimney. A note was left on the coffee table. It read;

Hey! I’m not here right now, in case you’re coming from Wizard City. I’m at the local inn, since I’ve heard a young man is playing there who’s music is new, hip, and strange. Might be a good change from all those bozos playing the lute, am I right? I hope it’s as good as people are saying; I’ll be happy to finally know what the kids are all about these days. Be back soon! 

P.S: While you’re here, just so you know, they’re selling an “Extra Mana Ring” at the market for a limited time. You might like it. Welcome to Avalon!

-K

“Avalon..?” Johnny asked, to nobody. He paused, perplexed. A moment of silence passed.

“I’m stuck in motherfucking Avalon?!” He yelled, stomping his foot on the wooden floor, shaking the house. He didn’t care how loud he was.

“Who’s going to feed my pets?! Who’s going to take care of my plants? My Couch Potatoes were almost elder! I was going to feed my pets some of the good mega snacks for their birthday! I can’t leave the shop to Kevin! KEVIN SUCKS!” 

The worried Conjurer crouched into a ball on the floor, worried about the fate of his shop in the hands of his only employee. Johnny might not even have a shop by the time he made it home! Why oh why did he leave his spiral keychain at home? A responsible damned wizard would have definitely brought it!

Did he at least remember to bring his coin pouch?

Johnny ruffled through his pockets, hoping to find some coins to give to the mirror. Bupkis. Nothing.

“Did I somehow leave it at work…?” he mumbled, once again to nobody. Going shopping without his pouch. What a smart guy he was. Johnny sighed and looked outside the window. There was a crowd of people walking in one direction. He opened the window and peaked outside. The air tasted fresh and clean, and the streets were lightly populated with an assortment of humans, badgers, dogs, and other people. He noticed some of the citizens were walking towards a large inn with a wooden sign with the words;

"Phinnick Dante performing tonight! Listen to music not of this world!"

Johnny figured “Phinnick Dante” was the guy ‘K’ was talking about. 

At least I can listen to music while I figure out a way home, he thought sarcastically. Thinking for a moment, the still-blond muttered an “Eh, what the hell” before heading toward the door. Swallowing, Johnny turned the knob and exited the house.

“Does anybody have a Spiral Key to Wizard City?!” he asked into the air. Nobody answered. He swallowed, more nervous than before. He asked again, “Does anybody happen to have a Spiral Key to Wizard City?”

Nobody answered. Nobody was going to answer.

Johnny went back inside and slammed the door. He slid to his knees, teary eyed.

“Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a first chapter? Kudos are great, and comments are better!


End file.
